Mine
by Dohvakiin
Summary: Grimmjow x Ichigo. GrimmIchi. Yaoi. Toys. Ichigo stays with his friends with benefits on a rainy night, and things happen a little differently.


Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of myself in my full length mirror. All I had on was a pair of tight black jeans that made me look tinier than usual. The carpet scratched over my bare feet as I turned to admire the gleaming metal across my chest. The piercings were something only me and one other person knew about. Small bars were impaled through my nipples, belly button, and carefully placed near my hip bones. To finish off my outfit, I pulled a white V-necked shirt over my head and slid on a pair of black shoes. A small smile broke out across my face when I realized I was going to spend my night with _him_. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki; I'm a normal high school kid with my fair share of secrets. Besides being a substitute Soul Reaper, I was also secretly gay.

The second I reached the bottom of the stairs, I stepped slightly to the left to avoid my father's fist. "I'm staying the night at Keigo's."

"Alright, my son." My fathered approved, picking himself up off the floor.

With only a second to spare, I slid out the door to avoid any other odd attacks my father would attempt. At the end of the block, I knew- who I considered my boyfriend- was waiting for me.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey." I mumbled as I looked up at him, a blush painfully obvious on my face.

Blue eyes met my own brown ones as we stared at each other for a minute. The man sliding his hand around my waist was 22, almost four years older than me. His hair matched his eyes; both had a wild look to them. Not once had I seen him work out, but he was muscular in the most attractive way. In my eyes, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was the most attractive person I had ever laid eyes on. Even if he only considered us as friends with benefits, I was glad he chose me over some other guy.

Long fingers gripped my chin to pull my face upward. "Want to get some takeout before we head back? There's supposed to be an awful storm or some shit."

"Whatever you want would be fine." Everything Grimmjow did made me feel so embarrassed.

Whenever we were out together in public, I would walk close to Grimmjow but avoid making it to obvious we were together. There was always a doubt in my mind that the man next to me wanted to be seen with a man in public. It was hard not to stare at Grimmjow. I only got to see him maybe once or twice a week to hook up, so being allowed to stay the night with him was something I wouldn't want to take advantage of.

Much like me, Grimmjow preferred tighter clothes, and he could pull them off a million times better than me. He donned his usual tight black pants and a slightly unbuttoned, form-fitting red flannel. Long blue hair was messed up in the most attractive way and a hookah pen dangled from his lips. This man could really have anybody he so desired, and somehow he had picked me. The wind was really beginning to pick up when Grimmjow pulled me into a Chinese takeout restaurant.

"You're hair's a mess." I looked up to see a huge grin coming from the blue haired man. "It's actually pretty adorable."

I was given no chance to answer; I was left staring at Grimmjow's back as he strode to the counter to order our normal meal.

Within the hour we were back at Grimmjow's apartment, just barely making it in before the storm began to pick up. Once the door was shut firmly and locked, there was a familiar pressure against my lips. I couldn't help but smile. As soon as it had been there, the kiss was broken and Grimmjow was striding in to the kitchen. He set the food down on the island counter, pulled down two glasses, and poured us both a glass of red wine. Before grabbing my food, I slipped off my shoes to be more comfortable. The two of us set down our glasses on the glass coffee table in front of the mounted flatscreen. Grimmjow pulled me onto his lap, handed me the remote, and took a large bite of rice and chicken.

"Pick a movie to watch or something. I want to spend some time lying around with you."

My face flushed. This was the first time Grimmjow had said anything like that. Eventually I settled on some stupid jump-scare horror movie that had me more scared than I should've been. Although I felt like I made a good choice because every time I jumped, Grimmjow would tighten his grip around my waist. The two of us went through about half the bottle of wine by the time the movie was nearly over, and it made me glad I could handle my alcohol. The storm outside was picking up at a rapid pace. Rain droplets pelted the window over and over with the occasional lightning strike lighting up the room. At one point the thunder was so powerful car alarms were triggered and the whole room would shake. The movie was getting close to its most suspenseful point when a loud thunder crack made me jump and cut out the power.

Grimmjow placed his lips against my shoulder and let out a deep laugh. "Come on baby. I'll light some candles and we can go lay down."

This was something else new: Grimmjow had never invited me into his room. Our encounters had always been in his living room, and then he would sleep in his room while I crashed out on the couch. Nimble fingers intertwined with mine and led me down the small hall into the bedroom. When our fingers slipped apart, I stayed put against the wall as he lit candles on the bedside table. It wasn't much, but I could make out Grimmjow's silhouette moving towards me. Illuminated by a deep, flickering yellow, Grimmjow seemed more attractive by the second.

Long fingers slid around my hips and pulled me against a strong, waiting chest. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and buried my face in his neck. Being in Grimmjow's arms was one of the most comfortable things I could think of, and I never took it for granted because of how rarely I got to be in this position. Cold fingers slid up my shirt and thumbs rested on the bars that were nestled along my hips.

"Do you want this, Ichigo?" Every time we were together he asked me the same thing. It was always relaxing to know he would never try anything if I said no.

Attempting to wrap my body tighter around his, I nodded against his collar bone. One hand left my waist and tangled itself in my hair. The hand in my hair pulled my head back so cold lips could be pressed against my neck. Grimmjow stepped forward so I was trapped against the wall and his body.

"No baby… Tell me." His lips slid up to nibble on my ear lobe.

I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip. "I do… I want this." Saying things like that out loud embarrassed me to no end.

Before I could do anything, my shirt was pulled over my head and thrown into the darkness behind Grimmjow. The first kiss I received was hard against my lips and not hard to keep up with. Gimmjow's kisses took my breath away in the best way. His lips were on mine over again and again, with the occasional pull or tongue slipping between my teeth. With his tongue came the overwhelming taste of the wine we had drunk and the faint taste of his grape hookah pen. Cautiously, I slid my hands down from his shoulders and let my shaky fingers unbutton his flannel.

Grimmjow shifted his shoulders and let the shirt pool around his ankles while those wonderful fingers cupped themselves around my butt. Before I could make any sort of protest, I was lifted up and wrapping my legs around his waist to help support myself against the wall. The lips I loved so much found the small area between my jaw and my ear and began to suck. Every so often he would bite down and nibble a bit, making sure there would be a noticeable mark before trailing down to the middle of my chest. I knew there would be no hiding these marks tomorrow.

A warm tongue flicked at my nipple piercing, eliciting an involuntary moan from me. "Mine."

Strong arms kept me held high as Grimmjow carried me across the floor and tossed me on to the edge of the bed. I had to spread my legs around him so he could lean down and press a soft kiss to my lips. My body shivered when cold fingers trailed down my chest to the button of my pants. The tightness around my legs was gone in about a second and I was left exposed on the bed. In the candle light I could see Grimmjow moving to the opposite side of the bed and sliding off his own pants so we were both exposed. It was obvious even with the limited light that Grimmjow was quite a bit more endowed than me, and it always made my cheeks redden. With much grace, he climbed into bed and sat up against the headboard, stretching his legs out.

No words needed to be spoken. I could see Grimmjow beckoning me to come sit on his lap in the dim light. No matter what way I sat, his hardness was pressed between my cheeks and my own was against his stomach. I laid my forehead to his and locked my muddy eyes with his bright blue ones. Hands were on the small of my back and I had mine tangled in the other man's bright blue locks.

Every time I had been with Grimmjow it had gone the same way: He lets me suck him off, I have to prepare myself, and then we finish with some amazing sex. But this night was already so different that I was expecting something else would happen. Every nerve on my body seemed to explode when he trailed his fingers up to my pierced nipples. For the hundredth time that night, I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip and wiggled around on Grimmjow's lap. The metal bars were pulled and twisted, causing shivers to course through my body. One hand left my body to pull a small bottle of lube out of a nearby drawer. Both hands were off my body as Grimmjow coated his fingers, but our eye contact never broke.

Slick fingers slowly circled my entrance, making me let out small whimpers. "There's something I need to ask you Ichigo."

This was also a surprise; Grimmjow didn't ask much of me. "Yeah?"

"Do you like being treated this way? How I've been taking care of you tonight?"

Nervously, I leaned down and pressed my lips against Grimmjow's and admitted: "I like it a lot."

"What if I took care of you like this all the time? And I kept you marked as mine?" The wet substance was slowly rubbed around my waiting hole. I thought about how much the bruises he left down my body turned me on. "You're eighteen now, so I could move you in and take care of you. You know you're my baby, right? And you could be my boyfriend of you wanted."

Everything he said completely shocked me, enough to bring small tears to my eyes. "Are… are you sure?"

Our eyes locked again, and I wanted to do nothing but hug and kiss the man below me. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure. You certainly wouldn't be in here if I wasn't serious."

A huge grin broke out across my face and I closed the space between mine and Grimmjow's lips with a passionate kiss. I felt my butt groped with Grimmjow's free hand and my kiss returned with just as much vigor. A well lubed finger slid inside me, which caused my legs to tighten around Grimmjow's waist. The passionate kisses were enough to get me rocking back and forth against the hand inside me. I barely had time to recognize the smirk from the man below me before another finger was pressed into me. With a moan, I arched my back and pulled myself away, mumbling something close to Grimmjow's name. When a third finger made its way inside me, I couldn't help tangling my fingers in blue hair and climaxing on myself.

There was a smug grin on Grimmjow's face when he slid his fingers out. "Wanna be on top baby doll?"

All I could do was nod. The candles were burning brighter than before, making the room flicker violently between yellow and pitch black. Now that I was calmed down, I could hear tree branches being slammed against the window and the still-pounding rain. Teeth were back and nipping at the unmarked side of my neck. Inside my stomach, I felt a deep desire for Grimmjow to mark me more. I leaned my neck to the side and let him do what he pleased. I wanted to be his. By morning my neck and chest would be covered with love bites and I would still be craving more.

When Grimmjow finally yielded on my neck, I clambered off his lap and laid down between his legs. Embarrassed, I placed a small kiss on the tip of Grimmjow's manhood. The man above me grasped his erection and traced the head around my waiting lips. Each time I opened my mouth for him, he would put himself out of my reach. It came to a point where Grimmjow placed his dick under my chin and made me look up at him.

"Do you want this?" There was no way I wouldn't want this.

"Please.." I was so close to begging.

Even in the flickering room, I could see Grimmjow grin. He offered himself to my mouth and I slowly started working the thickness into my mouth. No matter what I did, he was too big to fit all in my mouth without triggering my awful gag reflex. It always felt odd to me, but I loved the way he tasted. Whenever I pleased Grimmjow, he would tangle his hands in my hair and pull in all the right places. Pleasing him had turned into one of my biggest turn-ons.

"Baby?" I heard the gravelly voice summon me, so I pulled away from what I was doing. "Come here."

It took me a second to scramble back up into his lap, but when I did I was held close. "What is it?"

"Did you want me to use a condom still?" Grimmjow had used a condom every single time we had been together. They were slightly uncomfortable but I figured he had a reason. "Or do you want me to finish inside you?"

The thought of Grimmjow marking me even from the inside made my face flush. "Inside me?"

His smile was so big I could see the whites of his teeth. Grimmjow shifted so he was lying flat below me. I grabbed the small bottle of lube left about and covered Grimmjow's shaft in a generous amount. There were a lot of ways we had been with each other, but never with me on top. I knew I would feel all of him and it would hurt, so I tried to mentally prepare myself. Large hands gripped my hips when I pressed the tip against my entrance. An overly loud moan escaped my lips when the head was pushed inside. Grimmjow was thick and by the time he was half way in, I wasn't sure if I could finish. Inch by inch, Grimmjow helped me slide down until I had fully taken him in.

My shoulders were gripped and I was pushed into an upright sitting position. I couldn't stop the orgasm that shook through my body. What little nails I had dug into Grimmjow's chest as my legs trembled. I had never felt so full. It was one of the best feelings.

"You like that, Ichigo?" Grimmjow's voice had dropped an octave.

Words couldn't form in my mouth and were never given the chance when the man below me began thrusting and kept me in an upright position. Broken shouts of his name and high moans were the only way I could communicate. Grimmjow pushed me down so I was fully taking in his erection once again. His long fingers rubbed the area I was stretched around him.

"You're the only person who's been able to take me all the way in." I squirmed around on Grimmjow's lap, desperate for movement. "It's like you were made just for me." There was a rough thrust against my prostate. "My baby. All mine."

All the breath I had left my body when I was flipped over onto my back. Grimmjow gripped below my knees and held them against my chest as he began to thrust into me harder and faster. It didn't take long for me to climax a third time and then a fourth soon after. My moans were loud and Grimmjow obviously didn't care if any of his neighbors heard it. One thrust was harder than the rest as Grimmjow went as deep as he could to finish inside me. The warm feeling inside me caused me to come a fifth time and leave me utterly exhausted. My legs were dropped and I let them fall into a spread position. Grimmjow's naturally muscly body stretched over me and reached into the drawer he had retrieved the lube from. It was too dark to see what he had grabbed until I felt it go inside me. A small butt plug- probably four or five inches- was now resting firmly inside me.

"Grimmjow?" My voice was trembling from our time together.

"This will give you a little reminder when you move that you're mine."

The thought of being plugged at all times per Grimmjow's request was actually another huge turn-on. Burying my face in a pillow, I tried to conceal my grin. Grimmjow stood up and blew out the candles before crawling back into bed and pulling me against his chest.

The next morning I woke up to a slight rain pattering the window and a sleeping Grimmjow next to me. With trembling legs, I stood up, grabbed the flannel my boyfriend had been wearing, and slipped into the bathroom. Each step made the plug shift inside me. I didn't recognize myself at first glance. The mirror showed me all the love bites Grimmjow had left me last night and I was absolutely pleased. Bruises covered the front of my neck and a long trail down my chest. Smiling, I wrapped myself up in Grimmjow's shirt. It fell past my butt because he was so much taller than me.

When I exited the bathroom, I saw him sleepily stumbling towards me with an adorable grin. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a deep kiss. "So it's a yes?" His sleepy voice was deep,, gravelly, and very attractive.

"What's a yes?"

"Do you want to stay with me? Be my boyfriend? Perhaps even more one day. I'll make sure you're well taken care of and always marked as mine. It's actually pretty hot seeing you all marked up like that and in my shirts."

"Of course it's a yes." I mumbled embarrassed and buried my face in his shirt.

"I'm glad, baby." Grimmjow pressed his lips against my forehead and held me against his naked body.

For once I felt so happy and safe somewhere. The thought of people's reactions when I told them about Grimmjow didn't scare me anymore because I was finally where I wanted to be.


End file.
